Airport Fluff
by Insanity's Partner
Summary: What was Edward's POV when he found Bella wasn't at the airport? What would have happened if Bella had been at the airport? Two seperate One Shots. BxE :]
1. Anxiety

Oh, you guys! Ah lahf you ahl: Thank you SO MUCH for being patient with me!

Okay, so let's see… Um, I got the casty-splinty thing off about two days ago (Almost a week earlier than planned!)… And I was anxious to hop on the computer. They gave me a sling, but I refuse to wear it. (But they don't need to know that, lol.) And the first thing I wanted to do was get a jump start on my fanfics! Yay! So I started typing… And it hurt! Badly; at the bottom of my arm. So I grabbed a mirror, and was shocked to find the UGLIEST bruise I'd ever seen…ever, rung like a crescent around my elbow. And it hurt to type, because the muscles used were the ones directly under it… It was awful.

It really is sickening. You know how bruises are broken blood vessels? I took one look at it and said 'So THAT'S why my hand was numb in the hospital.'

So, I guess I should wear the sling. If not to protect the 'innocent' -scoff- minds of the high school students. (Yeah, right.) But nevertheless, I refuse.

So now that my arm has healed more, I can FINALLY type with two hands again. I thought I'd start with another bonus fanfic. Simply because I'm not pleased with how I have the others right now… And this one seems more interesting for now.

It will not be a series. It's a two-part 'what if' (Like everything else I've ever written.) and will not go very far.

Actually, no; it's a 'what if' and a 'change in narration'… I know it's confusing, but I think you'll get it after you read it.

I'll start with the change in narration:

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Twilight/New Moon, I can promise you I wouldn't be posting on a FANFICTION website. No, I'd be typing away at a 5k laptop (Instead of the .8k laptop I currently have; which, granted, isn't that bad.) and I'd be getting THOUSANDS of fanmail every day, instead of 20 or so reviews a day. -wipes drool off laptop- Whoops, got a little carried away with the daydreams there. 'Edward! Put your shirt back on!'

* * *

**Twilight:**

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

**_Hide-and-Seek_**

**_EPOV:_**

I was practically bouncing in my seat as the pilot announced over the system that we'd be nearly half an hour early.

One half hour closer to being with my love at last. I closed my eyes and pictured her constant perfection in my mind… her luscious lips… Her soft brown hair… Her chocolate brown eyes…

I could almost feel the hole in my dead heart begin to slowly close. Every foot closer the hole would minutely close. I could almost feel the warmth of her lips on mine after I would run as fast as I dared with the humans around to meet her. She of coarse would run to see me after she caught whiff of my scent, tripping over something, while I sprinted to catch her warm, soft, luscious body in my arms.

I would waste no time in brushing the hair from her face and firmly press my lips to hers as her heart pounded in her chest from my touch. I would not restrain her as she threw her arms around my neck, eagerly pressing herself to me…forgetting that we were in a crowded public terminal.

Then, when the rest of the family got impatient, I would reluctantly pull away, but not letting go of her as we walked away; I, pulling her hand up to meet my lips every time I felt the urge to do so… which would be often.

Then we would pile into the cars, Bella and I silently telling each other how much we loved each other with our eyes as I drowned in her chocolate brown pools of solace.

And then we would—

My thoughts were interrupted by the annoying ding of the seat belt sign overhead, while toilet goers scurried back to their seats, anxious to begin landing.

Finally, after what seemed like a century of waiting; finally, we landed.

Waiting for it to be okay to exit the plane was a whole other story, however. Every moment felt like torture.

And then, the attendants finally set us free, I ripping my bag from the top and dashing as quickly as I dared, the others trailing behind as I sped through the hallway leading to and from the plane.

I entered the terminal, scanning the crowd for my Bella, anxious. I wouldn't be able to smile until I could lay my eyes on her.

Something was wrong. I couldn't smell her very clearly. Why couldn't I smell her clearly?

Where is she? Why haven't I spotted her yet? Why isn't she in my arms already? I scanned more furiously, searching for her; wanting to set my sight on her so I could halt my pain and be with her again.

But she wasn't there.

"Edward," Alice said from next to me, making me jump, and I spun around to see her, relieved. But my smile instantly dropped when I saw Bella wasn't with her. _Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It just happened! She just, escaped! _

"What. Happened?" I snarled.

She was quiet for a moment. I snarled louder, and she finally responded.

"She's gone."

Instantly, I took off after her scent dashing through the terminal at a speed that could barely be considered human, ignoring the protests of women as I threw open the door to the restroom, and dashing out the other door; dodging through the crowds as I tried my hardest not to lose her scent.

Finally brushing past people and pushing through the door, into the rainy outside.

I sniffed the air like an eager dog, and took off after her scent again, following the trail. Inside my heart, the hole just got bigger and bigger.

And then, the trail ended, cold.

"No!" I yelled, turning around, sniffing at the air desperately. Trying to find something, anything.

"NO!" I yelled again, falling to my knees, and pounding my fists into the concrete. Ignoring the two large potholes I'd made, and pounding my fists against the street harder. A loud tearless sob escaped my lips. I slowly beat at the floor, not caring who saw. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Life doesn't matter.

My Bella is gone.

* * *

**So there you go, and here we are. **

**What if:  
'Bella had met Edward at the airport.'**

* * *

I saw the sign change from having 30 minutes, to the point where the plane would be 15 minutes early. It couldn't wait anymore. 

I opened my mouth.

I closed it.

I opened it, and took a breath. Now. Now, I have to do it. "I—" I exhaled quickly, my voice breaking from having taken in too much air. Now that I'd had their attention, I chickened out. How would I do this to them?

'I—Uh, never mind." I said, my voice getting small.

I tried to do it again, I really did. I tried to open my mouth, and initiate my plan…but I couldn't. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye one last time. I NEEDED to see him again.

The sign changed again. He was 25 minutes early. It would have been too late to escape anyway, I told myself in my mind.

And so I waited. feeling physical ache in the heart of my soul, the ache of his absence. He was so close… but so far away. Jasper gave me a confused look as he took in my emotions, and grabbed my hand. The wave of calm he gave me was powerful enough to numb my mind completely for the final minutes of waiting we did… When, finally he let go of my hand, and I was released back into the real world. For a minute, I was dazed, like when I wake up in the morning. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, unsure as to when I'd closed them.

Then I smelled him. My eyes were closed again. I opened them. And then I realized his lips were already on mine. He was too close for my eyes to focus on him. But his blurry face, too close to really identify, was still incredibly, undeniably beautiful.

His kiss was much fiercer than any other I'd ever received. It was filled with unremarkable want, unbelievable need. My hands fluttered up to his face; one to tangle in his hair to push him closer, the other to brush along his face. One week was far too long, I realized now. How did I think I'd be able to take myself away from _this_ for a whole week? How did I manage? How did I expect to live without him were I to actually escape?

I shuddered, and I could feel him smirk into the kiss as he assumed I was shivering from his touch. He pulled away from the kiss, and I whimpered from the loss of the feel of his lips on mine. He chuckled lightly.

"How did I live without you for a whole week?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Hm. Well, it doesn't matter now, because I'm never letting you from my sight again." He said, sure of himself.

I smiled a little, and his eyes gleamed with happiness for a moment before they brightened with excitement as he leaned down to press his perfect lips to mine again.

This time, when I shuddered, it was because of him. I was getting dizzy, fast, but he had a solution for that. His hands held me steady at the waist, and I felt self-conscious about having his hands on my hips, before he pressed his lips to mine harder, making me forget.

"Bella," he moaned against my lips, looking every bit as intoxicated as I felt, "Bella…."

Someone coughed behind us, but neither of us noticed. We were happily preoccupied.

Suddenly I felt him being peeled away from me, and I gave a human approximation of a hiss in anger.

Emmett had ripped Edward off of me. I turned to glare at him. "Sorry, Bella," He said, sheepishly. "But we have some business to get to. You two lovebirds can be alone later, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to have sex in the middle of this busy terminal. Because that's where you were headed."

I blushed crimson, while everyone except Edward laughed. Edward glared at everyone in turn, before stepping to me again, and taking my hand, pressing it to his lips, then leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear, so quiet even I almost couldn't hear. I was certain the others couldn't; heightened senses or not. "We'll finish this later."

I blushed again, but he pecked my lips, dazing me into forgetting before taking my hand and leading us away, just ahead of the others.

* * *

There you are! 

I hope you liked it. I have a little bit of the first chapter of the gown going on right now (It isn't very long, sorry.), and I have some of the bonus one-shots going on right now.

I'm not sure which I'll post first, or even where the gown is going... Or when I'll post it (It'll probably be a week or so for the first chapter of The Gown to go up.) or really anything.

One thing you may want to know: If I don't post in a VERY long time, it means I'd failed one of my classes due to my now short attention span, and I'd had the laptop taken away from me... haha.

Oh, and I'm not recieving any alerts for any stories, c2's, PMs, reviews or anything at all. So if you don't get a review to a reply, that's why. And if you want to send me a PM, just send it to the email on my profile.

And if anyone knows how to fix that bug, please let me know!

So, yeah. YAY!


	2. Renouncement

Given some of the flames I received, I decided to edit this Author's Note.

I'm renouncing my Twilight Fandom for several reasons.

The first being that everyone has noticed the quality of her books taking a massive downward spiral. I think to her, it's becoming like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't like Twilight and New Moon, but enough is enough. I'm not going to say I didn't like Breaking Dawn, but if I was being honest with myself, I'd have to say I enjoyed laughing it it much more than I enjoyed reading it.

The second reason is that Stephenie Meyer's book got leaked all over the internet, and now she's whining and crying, "Oh, I cannot go on!"

As if it's never happened before. Seth MacFarlane was pissed when The Family Guy Movie had a massive leak a few days before it was released, but he didn't just pull the plug and cry, "You hurt me so badly! I can never give out my manuscript to you random shady-looking people if you're all just going to leak it!"

Frankly, it's her fault for giving it out in the first place.

I also feel like there's a pretty good chance that she leaked it herself. She said that her first impulse was to not continue, and then she assured everyone that it was only on hold, but that's a lie. She put the draft on her website for everyone to read. As long as it's there, she can't publish it because it would violate her copyright. She knows this. That was the reason she couldn't post the first chapter of Breaking Dawn on her website.

To me, that shows that she has no intent at all to publish it for as long as it's on her website. And even if she did still intend to publish it, she wouldn't have kept the book on her website so everyone could continue reading it. She would have taken it off in the hopes of keeping things from getting any worse.

She says, "But to end the confusion, I've decided to make the draft available here after _Midnight Sun_ page). This way, my readers don't have to feel they have to make a sacrifice to stay honest."

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but you can't find the leak anymore. Every single leak has been eliminated. If she didn't want her readers to read it, all she would have to do is keep it off of her site. Her readers wouldn't have to sacrifice anything because they wouldn't get the chance to see it.

On top of that, she's directing the Jack's Mannequin video...when did this happen? Did anyone see what they had to say about this? "No, there won't be any vampires, but there might be some mermaids."

_How are they letting her _do _this?!_ Has she brainwashed them or something?

I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

-Val (Insanity's Partner)


End file.
